1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a servo control apparatus configured to control a motor for an improvement of stability, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A servo control apparatus is an apparatus configured to control a motor by outputting a position, a direction, and a posture of a servo mechanism as a control value, and following a target value being input.
Here, the motor is used at a machine tool, an optical disc apparatus of a CCTV camera, and a DVD, a printer, and a robot and is configured to swiftly and accurately identify a position, a speed, and a torque, that is a current, according to a position command, a speed command, and a torque command.
The servo control apparatus as the above is configured to perform a control mode at one of a position control, a speed control, or a torque control mode, and control each control mode separately from each other. A circumstance may occur when a control mode is needed to be changed according to a control situation, and at this time, a possibility may arise in having the control situation become unstable.
In particular, in a case of a surgical robot among other autonomous apparatuses, the stability and safety are considered to be important, and thus more caution is needed to be placed in changing a control mode.
More particularly, in a case of a surgical robot, the movement of one arm, which is needed to be controlled, among the four arms of the surgical robot may be changed by a foot pedal switch, while at this time the other arms are unable to move as a brake is applied thereto. The arm presently in movement is also continuously in movement while controlling a motor in a state that a control mode is not changed.
In the above case, a drastic posture change may incur, and thereby a hazardous situation may occur in damaging a portion around the affected area or an incised area of a body.
Accordingly, a servo control apparatus of a surgical robot is configured to control a motor in a state that a control mode is not changed.
Thus, when changing a control mode of a motor, the controlling of the motor is difficult and unstable, and an inconsistent change of information on various control parameters may cause a drastic vibration and an impact.